A Strange's in the Vent
by Crispy Danielle Mercury
Summary: A KevEdd pairing story, with Deviant Artist c2ndy2c1d's Nat, very good KevEdd artist. The story contains humor and romance, it may have a bit of adult material but nothing to hardcore.


**A Stranger's in the Vent**

_All characters are right reserved to their creator Danny Antonucci and one (Nathan Goldberg) reserved to a Deviant Art artist c2ndy2c1d, please enjoy. _

Kevin moved Double D into the bathroom, "For heaven's sake Kevin!" "I'm sorry babe but I've been holding back for weeks, we've had midterms and I know how you get around this time, that's why I haven't tried anything while we were at your house studying." He stated kissing and suckling on Double D's neck; Edds body temperature was rising and his face was turning into a pink blush. "Kevin we are in the school's lavatory besides the accompaniment of any unsuspecting fellow classmate, and that of a multiple of bacteria there could be a teacher to stroll in on our 'privacy'" "Then let's try this." Kevin immediately motioned Double D into the nearest stall and locked the door behind them. Due to the stalls poetic display of scratches that wrote indecent words carved into the stall walls, urine stains painted onto the toilet seat and an unknown substance on the concrete walls Edd instantly blew a gasket. "This is unsanitary and highly repugnant!" he blurted in protest. "Good lord men are yo-," Kevin pressed his lips onto Edd's to continue their moment of intimacy and also to stop his persistent rambling. Their few seconds of soft embrace broke as Kevin said "shut up and let me take care of you dork." Double D's eyes widen at his demand while Kevin stayed soft and fixated on his angels face; he moved in closer and their intense force of passion resumed. The air vent opened and a red dot flashed on and off from inside. Heavy breathing escaped through and mumbling was said silently. "Oh God, yes, oh damn take his shirt off and kiss all on his neck," it happened as it was demanded; "thank you," he said gratefully with a smile that stretched like the Cheshire's; "make sure to leave love marks all over and don't be afraid to nibble on him." Kevin took off his shirt and went back to loving his angel, working his way from Edd's stomach to his lower half, holding his hand as Double D covered his mouth with his free hand. His face was completely red, bloodshot even, as he slowly breathed in and out trying not to pass out from fatigue. The vent bumped and thumped, a hand moved into his pants and beneath his underwear "there is only so much that I can take, Double D your such a cutie and I love who you and Kevin are." Edd's head was titled, he exhaled and forced himself to open his eyes; to glance at Kevin and his work, distressing that it may seem. He noticed the red light flashing and squinted his eyes trying to obtain a closer look. The figure inched closer and Edd noticed green hair from inside the vent. "Nat!" Kevin stopped immediately glancing up at Double D, "what?" Nat flinched and dropped his camera through the vent opening, "oh shit!" He reached further and further until he found himself falling head first. Kevin zipped Double D's pants and threw his shirt at him while quickly fastening his own. He unlocked the stall door and drastically pushed open the one next to theirs. Kevin shook his head as Double D peaked from behind; holding his shirt up to his chest. "Really dude… honestly?" the ginger jock asked irritated look plastered onto his face. Nat pulled his head out of the toilet's mouth, his hair drenched and placed over his face. "Oh my Nat are you alright?" Edd asked as he was putting his shirt on. "Nope" Kevin said mockingly with his arms folded. "Shut up." Nat said flipping his hair back from his face with his right hand and then picking up his camera, pressing the end button. "At least I've got something to add to my collection." The couples face instantly blushed in shock at that, "in fact I have the perfect person in mind that would die to see this," he said deviously to himself; his smile stretched his face again as if he were mocking the Cheshire Cat.


End file.
